Zach and Eagle Team
Zach And Night Eagle is a channel with over 236 subscribers who is ran by Kahlel Robinson (Zach Transit) and Alex Cruz (NightEagle). So far they have over 9 different series with one being a playlist of all of Melvin Johnson's appearances. Their logo is half Flatbush Depot(left) and half East New York Depot(right). Origin Having a Youtube Channel always lingered in Kahlel and Alex's head ever since they met in 9th Grade, but before they created the channel, they had a Vine account named; "Zach And Psycho" in 2014 with Psycho being Alex's first nickname. The original Vine Account was abandoned after the password for forgotten, so a Second Account was made named "Zach And Psycho 2." ''As a last attempt, they created the [https://vine.co/u/1137553375764901888 ''"Zach And Crazy Kid"] Vine account in which they only posted only 2 videos. They only recurring character was the [["I like flowers" guy|''"I like flowers" guy]], who would always hit or throw flowers at people and would always get hurt as a result of it. In between 2014 and 2015, Alex then again changed his name to Night Eagle while Kahlel's name remained the same. On October 24th, 2015, their Youtube Channel was finally created, but at the time it's name was '"Zach And Night Eagle Vlogs."' The plan was to have separate accounts for different things such as Vlogs, Rants, and Video Game Commentary. Vlogs On that exact same day, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYBcB-PUpRE&index=1&list=PLkYEKpcyXZiGhy3QMXbaET4zarznOwtel '"3500 SUCKS"], [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAuzQPwNXuE&list=PLkYEKpcyXZiGhy3QMXbaET4zarznOwtel&index=2 ''"SPONSORS"], [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhVyDUrIPCY&index=3&list=PLkYEKpcyXZiGhy3QMXbaET4zarznOwtel '"Night Eagle's Torture on the (E)"], and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhVyDUrIPCY&index=3&list=PLkYEKpcyXZiGhy3QMXbaET4zarznOwtel "The aftermath of Night Eagle's Torture"] was uploaded as their first ever vlogs on the channel. Later on the decision to change the channel was made, it turned into what it is now; "Zach And Night Eagle." On October 29th, 2015, "Elizabeth the Next Gen" was uploaded as their 4th vlog, introducing [[Elizabeth the Next Gen|''Elizabeth the Next Gen]]. It was said in the description that another video was supposed to take the place of their 4th vlog, but the Quality of it was poor and had to be scrapped. No video of it exists and is categorized as a "Lost Video." Blooperz On November 22nd, 2015, They created another series called; '"Blooperz"' which is just a bunch of outtakes from previous videos. Their first was from an update video on the exact same day. The second one was from [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_LjpLVZZOk '"ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS PERSON!"]. Rants On December 23th 2015, Zach And Night Eagle introduced their first Rant video called; [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDTW4AhV4tg ''"NICE talk!"] 'Zach And Night Eagle Rants are videos mostly from 29-40 minutes long that envolve Kahlel or Alex explaining on particular bus or train that they hate. One video titled; "FLEXI RANT 2(the sequel)" was over 1 hour and 18 minutes long, being Z+NE's longest video ever. After that a rule was made that no video will exceed over 50 minutes(unless it's a movie, which is highly unlikely). X Talks The first [X Talks] video was uploaded on September 24th, 2016 and was a brand new series to the Channel. X Talks is a solo vlogging series in which one person from the team can upload whatever they want as long as it's just them. The series is special because it drops the "Zach And Night Eagle" prefix, same with CNG Podcast. This series would later on be discontinued due to lack of videos. CNG Podcast On June 8th, 2016, Zach And Night Eagle announced a new series called "CNG Podcast" which was one of the first series to ever drop the "Zach And Night Eagle" prefix (for example; Zach And Night Eagle Vlogs). When they announced it on their Instagram, they showed a clip of a new User Interface for the series as a GIF file. Even though it was first announced on June 8th, it's first episode was released on October 3rd, 2016, and didn't look anything like the GIF file at all. The episodes in the series is expected to be about 40-50 minutes long while also trying not exceeding over 59 minutes. Out of all 3 episodes, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPbboFcwe-I&index=2&list=PLkYEKpcyXZiFyxFnmPP7bsdSjhvgA-4R0 #2] and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpKOqVT5c_A&index=3&list=PLkYEKpcyXZiFyxFnmPP7bsdSjhvgA-4R0 #3] are the most popular with over 4 thousand views. The name was later on changed to "The Delinquents Jail Cell" on August 3rd, 2018. Zach and Fred Adventures On October 19th, 2017, Zach and Fred Adventures was created as a vlog-like series with only Zach and Freddy. On Febuary 8th, 2018, "Quest to save Alex" was uploaded without the "Zach and Fred" prefix due to the video featuring NightEagle who missed his stop on a Long Beach train. The series intro is 14 seconds long and uses the opening theme of Sonic Mania. Half way through it's lifespan, the series got an updated intro with the same song but different scenes. Triple Trouble On February 14th, 2018, the all new series known as "Triple Trouble" was created, featuring Victor Skellington, Freddy, or X, where the Zach and Night Eagle team vlog their adventures (similar to Z+NE Vlogs but with more people). Their farthest journey was to Jones Beach, which was said to have never been uploaded due to the wind blowing in the camera's microphone. The series intro is 13 seconds long and features "A new day" from Sonic Rush. The Delinquents Jail Cell On August 3rd, 2018, Zach and Night Eagle announced that "CNG Podcast" would be changed to "The Delinquents Jail Cell" after the first episode was released. The Podcasts are 40-50 minutes and feature Victor Skellington, Freddy, X, and Nick as they discuss different topics that they all selected. Members Other Members Category:Zach and Night Eagle